The present invention relates to spreader tools, and particularly to power-operated spreader tools for applying large spreading-apart forces to an object.
Spreading tools are highly useful as rescue tools for rescuing persons from building structures that have caved in because of earthquakes, explosions, fire or like, or from automobiles that have been involved in automobile accidents. Examples of power-operated spreader tools that have been devised for this purpose are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,333,330, 3,819,153 and 2,497,836.
An object of the present invention is to provide a power-operated spreader tool which is of light construction and which can be operated by a single person in order to apply spreading-apart forces of very large magnitudes to the jaws and large displacements of the jaws.